ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Netherlands
The Dutch version of Nickelodeon, seen in the Netherlands, launched on September 1, 2002. In 2003, the same Nickelodeon started airing in Flanders with different commercials. Nickelodeon is on air between 5AM and 8PM CET (UTC+1), sharing the channel with the local version of Comedy Central. In addition to the general Nickelodeon fare found worldwide, local productions such as ZOOP, Het Huis Anubis and SuperNick are also broadcast. The Dutch Kids' Choice Awards are also presented annually, featuring nominees that are relevant to Dutch audiences. Nick replaced a similar-themed channel, Kindernet after the channel was acquired by Viacom in 2002. Nickelodeon Nederland is also available on cable in Flanders. The only noticeable difference is the ads being shown. Comedy Central Netherlands broadcasts on the channel while Nickelodeon is off the air in the Netherlands, in Flanders it is MTV Nederland en Vlaanderen. Programs seen on Nick in The Netherlands Animation * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Barnyard * Catscratch * Chalkzone * Cosmic Quantum Ray * Fairly Odd Parents * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Galaxy Squad * Geronimo Stilton * Jimmy Neutron * Johnny Test * League of Super Evil * Lola & Virginia (Lola en Virginia) * The Mighty B! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Penguins of Madagascar (de pinguins van Madagascar) * Puyo Puyo * The Puyo Puyo Show * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Secret Mission Adventures * Speed Racer * Spliced (Verknipt) * SpongeBob Squarepants * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Winx Club Only on Nicktoons * The Angry Beavers (De Boze Bevers) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Corneil & Bernie (Corneil en Bernie) * Dark Knights * Dragon Express * Dragon Hunters (Drakenjagers) * Eon Kid * Invader Zim * Kappa Mikey * Match on Mt. Olympius * Making Fiends * Random Cartoons (Randon Cartoons) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Ren en Stimpy) * Rocko's Modern Life * Save the Day * Skyland * The X's Previously seen on Nickelodeon * 3-2-1 Penguins! (3-2-1 Pinguins!) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * All Grown Up! * Andrew the Magic President * The Angry Beavers (De Boze Bevers) * Animaniacs * As Told by Ginger * Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin * Bratz * Danny Phantom * Dragon Hunters (Drakenjagers) * Edgar and Ellen (Edgar en Ellen) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Fanta Babies: The Series * Frankenstein's Cat (Frankenstein's Kat) * Grossology * Growing Up Creepie (Creepie) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * House of Backyard * Invader Zim * Kappa Mikey * Martin Mystery * Mission to Mars: The Series * Monster Allergy * Pinky & the Brain * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sinbad Sails Alone * Shaun the sheep (Shaun het schaap) * Skyland * Tak and the Power of Juju (Tak en de kracht van Juju) * Trollz * Viva Piñata * Wayside * The Wild Thornberrys * The X's Live Action * Drake & Josh (Drake en Josh) 1 * Doomsday: The Series * Genie in the House 3 * Het Huis Anubis * iCarly3 * Naked Brothers Band * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (Ned's Survival Gids) * Puppy Patrol * The Troop * True Jackson, VP (True Jackson) * Sportlets * Sorry I've Got No Head (Sorry ik heb geen hoofd) * Zoey 1011 Previously seen on Nickelodeon * The Amanda Show 1 * Clarissa (Explains it all) 1 * Journey of Allen Strange 1 * Kenan & Kel 1 * My Parents are Aliens * Naturally, Sadie 1 * Sabrina The Teenage Witch 1 * Saved By the Bell 1 * Sweet Valley High 1 * Unfabulous 1 * ZOOP 1 Local Programming * Gefopt! * Het Huis Anubis * HiHi met SiSi * Nick At * So Nick * Sportlets * Super Nick * Superstar, The Battle * Under the Ground * ZOOP Nick Jr. * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking * Angelina Ballerina * Baby Christina's World * The Backyardigans * Barnyard * Beertje Bruin * Blue's Clues * Boobah * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Care Bears * Dinosaur Train * Dora the Explorer 2 * Domo-kun (Also on Nick) * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure * Franny's Feet * Fifi and the Flowertots (Fifi en haar bloemenvriendjes) * Flowgo's World * Go, Diego, Go! 2 * I Am Frankie * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jumpstart Jr. * Kenny the Shark * Kijk mij nou! * Lou & Mina * Maanman Jim * The Magic School Bus * My Friends Baby Kong * Noddy * Paz * Peep and the Big Wide World * Postman Pat (Pieter Post) * Ringo & Tee: Heroes United * The Save-Ums! * Shaun the sheep (Shaun het schaap) * Shuriken School: Mission World * Skunked TV * Strawberry Shortcake * Trulli Tales * Thomas and Friends (Thomas de stoomlocomotief) * Timmy Time (Timmy tijd) * Tots TV * The Wonder Pets (Het Wonder Team) * The World of Puffy * The Yu & Rei Show 1 Dutch Subtitles2 Dubbed in Dutch, with segments that teach children English instead of Spanish 3 Later dubbed in dutch Share Channel 1988-1996 Kindernet shown a testcard to closedown. 1996-1997 Kindernet did handover to VTV(Netherlands). 1997-2000 Kindernet shown a testcard to closedown. 2000-2002 Kindernet did handover to Net 5. 2002-2003 Kindernet/Nickelodeon did handover to Veronica. 2003-2005 Nickelodeon used to be 24/7 hours a day. 2005-2006 Nickelodeon did handover to Talpa. 2006 For short Nickelodeon had 2 channels to handover the 1st one on Talpa the other one on The Box Comedy 2006-2007 Nickelodeon did handover to The Box Comedy. 2007–eternally Nickelodeon did handover to Comedy Central. See also Nicktoons (Netherlands) External links * Nickelodeon Nederland * Nickelodeon Vlaanderen (the Flemish site) Category:Viacom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Dutch television networks Category:Belgian television networks Category:Children's television networks